Blinded By Love
by Crazy-Vampire-Lover
Summary: After a car crash involving her and her best friend Harmony, Danni is left running through the woods alone and Blind, literally. With no hope of saving her friend alone, Danni must find help, even if help comes in the form of a large, muscled, infuriating man, who just also happens to be a, Vampire?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I knew it!" The words came out of my mouth albeit a bit loud perhaps but it couldn't be helped. "I knew they would get together in the end." Those words a whisper as I retraced my fingers over the book page in front of me, my fingers gliding over the familiar bumps of braille that helped me –despite not having functional eyes– to read.

"Please tell me you're not still reading that god awful book." My best friend Harmony's voice travelled to me from the other side of the lunch table where she sat, no doubt scrolling through her IPhone searching through various networking sites as usual. Not that I could blame her. I didn't expect her to sit through the entire hour long lunch break watching me read.

"This book is a classic Harmony, Emma is my favourite Jane Austin book so far, I can't believe I put of reading it in high school. I have just sense and sensibility to read now." I closed the book, rubbing my hand over the familiar cover.

"I've never been much of reader, and if I was I certainly wouldn't be interested I reading that old fashioned lovey dovey hogwash." The distaste was clear in her voice making me smile.

"Ever the cynic Harmony, you know one day you'll fall in love, and maybe I'll write about it." I tapped my chin with my fingers, pondering what possible title I could label such a book. Harmony was far from romantic, her parents had long split up leaving a fragile young girl aged seven caught in the crossfire of custody battles and hate filled arguments. When anger turned to violence subsequently leaving Harmony in the custody of child services, the sweet little girl I once knew changed, a hard angry impenetrable wall shielded her from ever being hurt again.

The answering snort sent my way followed by, "Sweetie, I'm sure you'll be an amazing writer one day and adored by thousands, but you'll keep my personal life out of it." Melted my heart a little, despite the hard front she put up towards others, she'd never changed towards me. She was still my overbearing protective best friend who'd rip off her own arm if it would help me. Or rip someone else's off to protect me, she's often use that threat in high school whenever someone thought it would be hilarious to throw things at the 'blind girl'. Thankfully high school was well behind us now and we were in our final last months of college. In a few months I would have my degree in English Literature–in your faces those who snickered when I told them about my dream to become a writer–and I'd be off putting 'pen to paper'. Well fingers to keyboard as it were, thankfully I had one of those fancy computers for the visually impaired or blind, with Braille keyboards and an annoying woman who spoke every time I clicked or typed.

There were times when I envied what the world classed as a normal people, with all five senses intact, but it's hard to miss something you've never had. I used my fingers to feel, tracing them over objects or people, trying to imagine what they would look like. I'd imagine Harmony to be quite beautiful, if men didn't drop at her feet the way they did, confirming my suspicions, her small slightly upturned nose, full lips, long silky soft hair she told me was blonde and her slender figure I felt pressed against me when we embraced in a hug all let me know she was typically beautiful. Me on the other hand, Harmony had told me on many occasions I had the girl next door look going on. My hair hung halfway down my back in natural waves, a deep rich brown I'd been told. A small button nose sat in the middle of my heart shaped face. My lips were perhaps a bit too thin and my eyes, well they weren't much to look at I'd been told. In books I'd read the woman were described to have intoxicating eyes men couldn't help but stare, the eyes were the window to the soul some said but mine were clouded, virtually all white. I was born with cataracts that effectively rendered me blind.

"Besides, you are the romantic one, when you find yourself a man you can write about that."

A sad smile touched my lips. Reading about love was the closest I was probably going to get to the real thing. How could I expect someone to love me, acting more like a carer than a partner? I'd die alone.

"Hey, you can wipe that self-pitying look from your face, I'm not going anywhere, if worse comes to worse and we end up old spinsters then so be it, but we'll be old spinsters together, tearing the roof from whatever care home they stick us in."

The sound of end of lunch bell cut off my snorted reply, back to class it was. Standing from my chair, collecting my book and back pack from the table in front of my I waited until Harmony took my arm to lead me to class.

"We need to get you a guide dog." She muttered beside me when we entered the busy corridor.

"I've told you before I know the way to class; I've been going here for three years now." It was true I did know my way around and I probably would make to class by myself, but I'd silently admit to a great sense of comfort at having her with me. Lord knows if I got lost in the heard of bodies after the lunch times rush, aside from screaming and causing a ruckus I'd find little help from my peers. Thankfully enough she did walk to me to class and to seat which is where I sat for the rest of the school day. After school Harmony would drive us to our two bedroomed apartment which we shared, paying the rent half each. My parents, wealthy investors set me up with a trust fund ready to be accessed when I turned eighteen. The amount of money in my trust fund would set me up for life; they'd made sure I'd want for nothing. Except I didn't want money, I couldn't splash it on a luxurious car or other impulse buys, I craved touch more than anything, a child I'd wrap my arms around my mother's neck and just stay there, breathing in her scent, feeling totally content in the moment, safe. Until she's prize my arms away and settle me down, promising to come back after shed taken care of some business. She never did, most of the time I'd find myself sat on the couch or in bed until one of the maids found me. If truth be told I had more of a relationship with the staff than I did my own parents.

Sitting in the passenger seat of Harmony's convertible I nuzzled into the seat and revelled in the breeze that washed over my face, and ran through my hair threatening to untie the loose up do I'd swept my hair into earlier in the day. Feeling more comfortable outside of College grounds and less uptight I pulled the band from my hair, letting it fall, only to be swept behind me by the wind.

Closing my eyes I breathed in deep through my nose, taking in the scents of summer, the fresh smell of cut grass never failed to put a smile of my face. Birds tweeted in the trees and children screamed in gleeful joy as we passed the playground situated a few miles from the college. The fresh pin scent let me know we'd turned off the maid highway and were headed through the back roads-the long way-which Harmony called it, but she knew how much I loved it. If only I could see it.

"What the hell?" That had me turning towards Harmony my eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "There's someone in the road."

"Don't hit them!" My voice pitched. "Stop the car."

"I can't!" Her voice rose, the sound of her foot stomping, presumably on the brake pedal, to no avail since I'm pretty sure we'd sped up instead of slowing.

"Harmony, stop the car."

"I _can't!_" She shrieked, panic laced her voice and I couldn't practically smell the fear seeping from her pours, or was that mine since I was pretty much freaking out? "The breaks won't work and the steering wheel is stuck. Oh. My. God." The last words whispered. "Hold on." Was the last thing she yelled before with a vicious jolt and the ear splitting sound of metal crushing the earth started to spin. Harmony's screaming beside me as I was being thrown around making grunts and yells of my own was welcomed. If she was quiet, that could mean something terrible had happened to her, as long as she was making noise she would be okay, I hoped. The car I presumed was rolling finally came to a halt and by the way my hair was hanging and the way my seatbelt was digging into me I guessed we'd halted upside down.

"Danni?" Harmony croaked my name, her voice hoarse from screaming.

"I'm okay I think. Are you?"

"I'm fine. We need to get out of the car." The sound of her pushing on her belt buckle and then a sigh said they weren't working.

"Help will come, whoever was on the road–"

"Whoever was on the road did this." She stated her breath heavy as she moved around, seemingly trying to find a way out. "He was just standing there, a smile on his face with his hand outstretched towards us. If he did this to the car so easily I do not want to be here if he comes down here. Aha." A load thump and humph had me shouting her name.

"What happened, Harmony?" Hands grabbed my out stretched ones.

"I'm out, hold still."

"What is that sound?" Something was rubbing my seatbelt making it vibrate against my chest.

"I'm cutting your seat belt."

With what, I was scared to ask but the question must have shown on my face because she answered.

"I carry a knife in my purse." At my strangled moan she scoffed. "Danni, most American's carry guns in their purses, I carry it merely for situations like this, or for scaring the crap out of people when they get a little handsy."

"You be feeling a lot of hands all over you when you're in prison for carrying around and threating people with a dangerous weapon."

"Fine, then you can stay hanging here, ungrateful."

"No, get me down, I'm sorry." Her muffled laugh reached my ears. All the blood was rushing to my head. The belt around me loosened and I moved with it but Harmony steadied me. My hands were planted on the ground, elbows locked so I wouldn't land flat on my face when the belt snapped, which it did. A second later my body bent over and my feet touched the ground so I was in a crouch.

"Crawl out of the window, there is a gap right in front of you." She gently pushed me. I felt the edges of the window frame as I climbed through and then I was free. My energy level had plummeted from the adrenaline rush of the crash and my muscles were weak from shock so once I'd cleared the window and crawled to the side I leaned my back against the car and sat, waiting for Harmony to climb through.

"Come on, we should trek through the woods a little before we head up the road to flag down a car. I doubt I'll have any service out–" She cut off and a gasp left her mouth. Before I could ask what was wrong another voice sounded.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." The voice was male and deep, a wave of fearful shivers travelled up my spine making my hairs stand on end, if the car ride and tumble hadn't already down so. Whoever he was, he was standing in front of me and by the sounds of it, way to close for my liking.

"Who are you?" I was proud my voice sounded steady even though I was probably visibly shaking.

"Danni," Harmony squeezed my arms then lifted me from my sitting position. I helped her by getting my legs under me until I was standing. "Run." She whispered before her hands left my arms and the sound of fighting reached my ears. My heart rate spiked as another wave of adrenaline kicked into my system. "RUN!" She screamed the word at me again, so I did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My heart was pounding so hard in my chest that the noises around me were drowned out by the sound. My lungs were tight as if someone clasped them in an strong grip, my breathing, spiked because of my accelerated heart rate, was coming out in short gasps making my throat burn, the dryness made me want to throw up. I'd surely run far enough now, right? It had been around twenty minutes since I'd taken off at Harmony's request. I had been running quite fast, so surely I'd made a few miles away from the crash scene–give or take a mile for every time I'd run straight into a tree, or tripped over a log, and needed a minute or so to recuperate–I'd deliberately ran in a straight line the whole time, only manoeuvring around tree's in my way, so if theory I turned right there so would be a bank and I headed up the bank we'd toppled over then maybe I could flag down any oncoming cars–or be hit by one–being blind was a disadvantage in all scenarios, but this one had me screwed. Harmony was in trouble and I had no idea where I was or where she was, she'd thrown herself head first in to danger to protect me, like she always did and even if I did find help what would I say. 'Hi I'm blind; my friend is in danger somewhere in these huge woods, will you help me?' I'd need a whole search party.

That is unless Harmony got away. She could have taken down the man and ran off herself. Maybe she was already at the road with help and waiting for me. A wave of hope hit me like a freight train. Oh wait, no, that was just another tree. The breath knocked out of me with a 'humph', then I was falling and hitting the unforgiving ground with a grunt. _I doubt I'll have any brain cells left by the time I find help. _Rubbing yet another lump starting to appear on my forehead I stood back up on shaky legs.

"Harmony was right, I do need a guide dog." I winced when I traced a cut then pulled my fingers away when they grew wet and sticky, no doubt with blood.

"Who are you talking to?" A voice behind me startled me enough to have me spring forwards into a run only to smash back into the same tree that had me on my ass a second ago.

"Crap," I'd be embarrassed if I wasn't so terrified, my fight or flight instincts were kicking in and shamefully enough, I almost peed. "Stay away from me." I staggered to my feet and stretched my shaking arms out in front of me. "What did you do with Harmony?" I was moving in a slow circle making sure he didn't come within touching range.

"Who?" I turned to my left where the voice had sounded. The deep voice was different from the man who'd spoken by the car, but I didn't lower my hands.

"Who are you? What are you doing in the woods? Are you alone?" My voice was higher in pitch and my questions flew out fast.

"I live out here and I'm alone as you can see." The voice sounded closer so I took a few steps back.

I left the little detail of my blindness out, he may see me as a girl, but adding another weakness seemed foolish. "You didn't answer my first question, who are you?"

"I don't have to answer that, you're on my land sweetheart, who the hell are you?"

"Your land?" I refrained from asking why someone would want to live in the middle of the woods but I was too afraid for the answer. A small helpless whimper escaped my lips, as words flew across my mind, Cannibal, rapist, Nudist? The latter came out of nowhere but helped dim my rapidly increasing heart rate. "I need to get to the road, don't worry, I'm going." I turned left again and hastily walked in that direction, silently praying even after all the spinning around I'd done I'd chosen the right way.

"What are you doing?" He called after me, the shuffling of leaves letting me know he was in pursuit. I doubled my speed, in a fast jog I rat straight.

"Hey, stop." He was gaining on me.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled over my shoulder. "I'm going."

"Are you suicidal, stop." He yelled back, I dug deep inside me, pumping my arms I gained more speed, the suddenly the ground disappeared and that familiar falling feeling I'd felt when I was stuck in the car surfaced. I screamed in terror, my arms stretched above my head. A hand gripped mine in a tight embrace, silencing my screamed. My other hand I placed over the hand and gripped the wrist. I could feel myself being lifted and then the ground underneath my feet.

"What the hell is wrong with you, I barley caught you, you idiot. Do you have some kind of death wish?" The man who'd chased me growled deep.

"I'm sorry." I felt the need to apologise. My hand was still wrapped around his wrist. "What happened, where did the ground go?"

"The ground is there, you just have to drop a hundred foot to reach it." He scoffed. "Look I didn't mean to scare you enough that you'd run right off a cliff." His hand loosened around my wrist but I still gripped him tight.

"Are we away from the cliff?" I asked, not wanting to let go unless we were. I felt fingers underneath my chin which made me jerk my head up away from them, obviously up towards his face because he sighed.

"You're blind." He stated.

I said nothing just lowered my head away. Gripped my hand again he pulled me for about ten good footsteps before he stopped.

"We are away from the cliff." My grip loosened around him until I could pull them away. "I guess I should have realised there was something wrong with you, I watched you run a mile and run face first into three tree's."

"There's nothing wrong with me." My defensive mode kicked in, before I registered what he'd said. "You watched me the whole time and didn't think to offer help. I'm bleeding. What sort of a person continuously runs into tree's for the fun of it."

"This is America sweetheart, what sort of a person has a heart attack from being overweight then continues to eat cheese burgers. I've been alone in these woods for years, who am I to judge what others do. You could have been playing some sort of new game for all I know."

"A game that requires me to run into tree's over and over?"

"Well what do you want me to say? I had an hour to kill and watching you was entertaining. That last time when you didn't get back up straight away I came to see if you were okay, I'm not some selfish bastard you know. I would have stopped you eventually."

"Well, I guess it's the thought that counts." I mumbled.

"Going to the road you say?" My head turned in his direction. "Your way off track for that."

"But no," my eyebrows scrunched together in frustrated confused. "I ran in a straight line against the hill–"

"The road only goes in a straight line for a mile and a half for before it turns off." He stated. I resisted smacking my forehead, how could I be so stupid.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that."

"How did you end up down here anyway?"

"You can help me." I reached out my arm until my fingers touched his shirt. It was soft, cotton maybe? Shaking my head, I grabbed a fistful of it in my palm. "We were driving home, there was a man in the road and Harmony tried to stop but the brakes wouldn't work then the steering wheel jammed. We hit something and then all I felt was us spinning and then crashing upside down. Harmony got us out but he was there–"

"Who?"

"The man from the road," I said with an audible sigh. "Harmony told me to run, I heard them fighting but she told me to run so I did. You know where I came from so you can take me back there." My had unwrapped from his shirt so I could place my palm on his chest, my other hand joined, I ran them over his pectorals up to his broad shoulder I could just about reach and then down over his impressively large biceps. I hadn't expected that. "You're huge." I pulled my hands away much like I would in pain from touching something hot. _Oh he was hot alright. _Berating myself for going there and for the way my stomach muscles clenched sending shivers of pleasure down my spine.

"How would you know, you didn't finish exploring, would you like to carry on?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

A blush stained my cheeks as a gasp left my mouth. "That was the last thing on my mind," I lied. "I didn't get a feel of him, but you could probably take him in a fight."

A deep rich chuckle floated from him sending another shiver down my spine, heading right for the V of my thighs. Think of something else, I chided myself. Harmony was in danger but here I was, mind in gutter.

"No offense, sweetheart. But I had a whole evening planned, your friend is probably dead anyway." I lashed out, springing on him and slapped him repeatedly with my hands. He didn't budge or attempt to stop me. Tears over flowed my eyes to run down my cheeks,

"She's not dead, you asshole. Fine, if you won't help me." I pushed away from him, giving his washboard abs another slap for good measure and no not because I wanted the memory of them for later, oh great mind in gutter again. I got onto my hands and knees and searched. When I found what I was looking for I gripped the large stick in my hand and stood with it.

"What are you doing now?" He said in exasperation.

"What I should have done in the first place. Face me in the direction I came from."

"You're not seriously going back there? You'll end up knocking your own freaking head off before you hit an attacker."

I spun on my heel and whipped the stick out, it hit something but when I tried to pull it back it seemed stuck.

"I let you have your little tantrum a minute ago, don't try my patience." The stick fell from the hand I guess he'd been holding it in. "Think before you do."

"I am, you have no idea how much Harmony has done for me, she doesn't think twice before protecting me, she'd do anything for me, she always has, I'm not turning my back on her the first chance I get to repay her." The urge to stomp my foot was strong.

"She obviously does those things because she loves you, heaven knows why–" He must have dodged the stick I swung at him again. Then his voice sounded behind me, _how did he get there so fast, and silently? _ "She wants to protect you, to keep you safe. I highly doubt she'd want you running back there into the danger she told you to run from. You got lucky on your little run out here, but luck runs out, you wouldn't make it back there, besides, it's getting dark."

"I'm blind, asshole. It's always dark for me," another swing of the stick missing its mark.

"I wasn't referring to your sight. These woods are swarming with animals at night, predators, hungry predators. Granted you're not much of a meal, I'd prefer a nice juicy fatty, then the rack of ribs you are, humph." I didn't miss that time. The stick was pulled out of my hands. Then he was in front of my, gripping my upper arms in his hands. "You're trying my patience."

"What did you expect? You were bating me." A small smile stretched my lips.

He blew out a big sigh. "I live a quarter mile away. We'll call it into the county sheriff if it hasn't already been. I'm not risking my life to boost your ego."

Asshole. "How dare you,"

"Quiet." He growled low. "I need you to tell me everything about the man in the road, did you friend speak of him."

"Just that he was smiling, and holding his arm out towards us."

He sighed in response letting me go

"Why, what does that mean? Do you know who he is?"

"No, and I don't believe your friend is dead either, he obviously wanted something with her since he made no attempt to follow you."

"But I don't understand, what would he want from Harmony? She's just a college student, why would he run us off the road? She can be snappy I admit but he could have just spoke to her."

"You ask a lot of questions. And you talk too much."

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Time is against us. The longer we stand here, the less of a chance we have to help your friend."

"You're going to help me? What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing you need to concern your scruffy little head with, take me hand." The insult didn't go unnoticed, I couldn't imagine how gross I looked, covered in bumps and bruises, dirt and blood. I reached out my hands which he took into his own, his large hand engulfing mine.

Then he was pulling me with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

My feet hurt, and I was being dragged along by the arm. That's all I could register through my sleep fogged brain. It was beginning to become a struggle just to put one foot in front of the other.

"Are we almost there?" My voice resembled that of an impatient child on a road trip, in fact this was the third time I'd asked, and surely enough just like all the other times he didn't reply. If it wasn't for his large hand holding onto my forearm I'd believe I was alone.

_Oh, no, don't you dare fall asleep_. My hand came up and slapped me across the face, hard enough to snap me out of my sleep fazed state. Then my face came in contact with his back.

"Are we here?" I could hear the hopeful desperation in my voice.

"Did you just slap yourself around the face?" The humour was evident in his voice.

"I'm tiered. I've been up since six, I spent a whole day at college, and I've been in a car crash, lost my best friend. Ran about a gazillion miles, head butted countless trees and to top of my day I'm now headed off god knows where, with a complete stranger no less, who lives in the woods. I feel like I'm about to pass out, and with the state I'm in, I could fall asleep on the ground and sleep through an earthquake."

To sigh was his reply and then he asked. "Did you need me to carry you?" He'd carry me I could tell, he wouldn't have asked if he didn't. But the tone of his voice let me know he didn't really want to.

"I'm fine," defiant as ever I straightened my shoulders. "I'm not sleeping until the police are notified of the crash and the lunatic who has my best friend."

He scoffed, "Okay then, that's the only time I'm offering. I live not too far ahead now, if we picked up the pace we'll be there in no time."

"I could pick up the pace and stay awake if you talk to me, the sound of the birds and your silence only makes me want to sleep, it's my fault. I had trouble sleeping as a child and Harmony made a mix tape of different noises to help me sleep. The woods one was always my favourite. I love the sounds of the tree leaves rustling against each other as the wind billows through them. The birds as they settle down for the night–" I ended my incessant rambling there.

"What are you studying at college?" He thankfully changed the subject. He didn't sound interested by the question he's asked, just merely a conversation started to keep me awake like I'd asked.

"English literature, I want to be a writer someday." A smile curved my lips.

"What type of writing?"

"Books, I want to be an author, I love nothing more than a good romance. Old fashioned style books are my favourite."

"Romance hmm. Do you have much experience in the field? After all I wouldn't expect a musician to scrub up for the operating theatre without having any experience, how can you write a juicy romance if you've never had one?"

"They are hardly the same thing. I've read plenty of books in my time. I know what makes a good romance."

"So you admit to having little experience then?"

"No, no one has ever swept me off my feet with sweet words, or given me a bunch of roses. And even if they tried Harmony would just beat the crap out of them before they got within touching distance. The only thing a man has ever given me is a bad headache from the many tennis balls thrown at my head when the teacher wasn't looking." My face hit his chest this time, he must have turn towards me and stopped.

"What?" I stepped back.

"They threw things at you, who?"

I smiled at the roughness in his voice, clearly anger.

The memories came back hard, the words they would hurl at me with just as much menace and force as they used with they threw things, followed by bouts of laughter that hit me like an additional blow. "Just kids being kids, they grew up and grew out of it."

His walking continued making me follow.

"It's just as well one of those boys hasn't swept you off your feet yet and showered you with flowers." He snorted. "It would pointless and a complete waste to give you flowers when you can't marvel in the beauty of them."

"Tell me do you live out here by yourself out of choice or were you chased out of all the surrounding towns by angry mobs with pitch forks. I really don't understand it, you're such a nice guy."

"Your sarcasm is noted, but to clear any suspicions of me you have, i will tell you, you needn't worry. I have no interest in hurting you. I live out here purely by choice. The sounds of the city, the smell of pollution, i don't understand why you people would want to live like that, you think your involving, creating cars and all the oil fuelled machines. You think you are healthy being pumped with all kinds of medicine–to kill by the way diseases and illnesses, your new found machines are causing–It's utter madness."

"You people? What is that-" He cut me off.

"We are here." His voice was clipped. Well that conversation had turned sour quickly. His completely bizarre ramble out life today made it sound like he knew life before, as if he had been there, which is completely impossible, right? _Of course it is you idiot! _My inner voice, always there to put me in my place when strange things happened making me question reality.

"Mind the steps," he spoke a moment to late because I'd already walked into them and was falling, he caught me mid-air and straightened me, and then the ground left my feet for a few seconds while he lifted me. "It's like having a child." He grumbled before his hands pulled away from my waist after lingering for a moment to long perhaps? Then the sound of a door creaking open met my ears. His hand was placed back on my forearm again and I was tugged out of the chilled night air and into the warm, I recognised the crackling sounds of the fire and the ticking of a clock, counting the seconds. A wonderful smell breached my nose, tantalizing it with a mouth-watering scent. I took a deep breath through my nose and right on queue my stomach twisted in hunger, letting out a whining noise.

"Hungry are we?" He muffled a laugh.

"Just get your phone and call the police." I crossed my arms across my chest and scowled in his general direction.

His footsteps were heavy across the hardwood floor, either he liked to stomp of he was wearing boots. The muffled sound of the dial out tone had me moving in its direction before a hand was placed on my shoulder to halt my steps.

"_Hello?" _The male voice on the other end could be heard clearly.

"Hey, it's me. There was a crash involving two girls a few miles south of my place–"

"_Man I've been trying to call you for over an hour, someone called the crash in, we found no one there but the place stank of those filthy things, at least two of them."_

"Jerry, I have one of the girls here now."

"_Oh, can she hear me?"_

"Well considering she's stuck to me like a fridge magnet with her ear plastered against the other end of the phone…" He left the sentence dangling and my hand tingled with the urge to slap him.

"Why aren't you calling the police? You said–" I didn't bother to pull my head away to look at him, what was the point?

"Jerry is the police chief in this district," he said to me, then. "Jerry, the missing girl is Harmony–" I waited, then stupidly realised he was waiting for me to speak her last name.

"Aldwin," I spoke the name to fast I barely understood it, so I repeated. "Harmony Aldwin,"

"You get that, Jerry?"

"_Yeah, we checked the plates on the car, they were false. We also did a background check on the car, found it used to be registered to some guy in Albuquerque who'd sold the car to some girl cash in hand a few years back, no name, no contact details, there's also no insurance on it." _My head spun as I listened to every word, my body frozen in shock.

"_But get this, when I spoke to him, he told me the car was his baby, he didn't understand why he sold it, in fact the whole memory is foggy to him. You know what that means…"_

"Shit, yeah I do." What? What did it mean? I wanted to ask but Jerry spoke again.

"_And if those animals were around, no doubt they have her. I'd be careful buddy, I wouldn't want them sniffing around me."_

"I know, have any idea which direction they were headed?"

"_Witnesses saw a black Mercedes's speed away from the scene, the car hand tinted windows. They managed to scramble down the plates which we're tracking now, seems like it's on its way to Washington."_

"Send all the information over to me and keep track of them. We're going to head out in the morning…" His hand clasped over my mouth when I tried to protest. "If they have her, god knows what they're up to, and they clearly don't care about witnesses."

"_Be careful." _Jerry said before the phone clicked off. His hand removed from my mouth when I took a stumbling step backwards.

"What the _hell _is going on? I don't understand any of this. Why would Harmony have false plates and no insurance? Not to blow my own trumpet but we are loaded. And Jerry said there were two men, right? He said he could smell them?"

"What's your name?" His question caught me off guard.

"What?"

"Your name, I presume you have one."

"Of course I do, it's Danni but it don't see what this has to do with–"

"Hmm Danni, Danni," he tested the word on his lips. "Suits you, now listen Danni, your friend could be in a lot of trouble, and a lot of the things that are going to happen may seem strange but if I'm going to help you, I need you to adopt a don't ask attitude. When the time is right we'll talk but I need you to have a clear mind, I can't have you crumbling beneath me,"

"Why would I–" I stopped. "Fine, I don't want to know. So when are we leaving for Washington?"

"In the morning,"

"But–"

"I need to hire a car in order for us to travel there, I need to gather all the information I can from Jerry, and you need food and rest. We leave in the morning." The floor creaked as he made his way past me, the mention of food had my stomach turning again.

"What is cooking?" My nose tilted into the air and my feet carried me towards the source.

"Sure you don't want to get down on your hands and knees with your nose pressed to the floor, you have a sniffer dog vibe about you."

I ignored him, sick of being the source of his amusement today.

"It's rabbit stew, caught the rabbit this morning, picked the vegetables from my garden and it's been slow cooking all day." He actually sounded proud. "It's a family recipe," I could hear him shuffling around, pots and pans clanging together, and then he was at my side, I flinched when he touched me arm, I'd not heard him approach.

"Relax, we're just going to the sink, you're not eating with those filthy hands."

"Yes mother," I retorted, the sound of rushing water had me placing my hands under the spray, a liquid soup mixture was poured into my palms and then they were being scrubbed an massaged in a pair of large had that were becoming familiar. I didn't pull my hands away, snapping that I wasn't a child and could wash my hands myself. But the way his fingers kneaded into my palms felt wonderful. _My hands weren't the only dirty place on my body, you know._ His hands stilled in mine, oh god. Please don't say I said that out loud! His laugh let me know I had, a fierce blush crept up to my cheeks.

"Maybe after dinner hmm? Your stomach is wining so loud, I wouldn't want you trying to nibble of bits and pieces." The water stopped running and a small towel was placed in my hands. After they were dry I was directed towards a chair, sitting in front of a table. I sniffed again; the delicious smell of stew was stronger now. I reached out my hands slowly and found a bowel and spoon in front of me. Without hesitation I ducked my spoon into the thick mixture and lifted it to my lips, blowing on it lightly then none to politely taking the whole spoon in my mouth. At the first chew a moan of pleasure escaped my lips.

"Christ, don't they feed you at this college?"

His question went ignored as I spooned more into my mouth, in no time the bowel was empty and my stomach was full with the delicious stew. It wasn't long before my eyes started to drift shut, sleep threatening to take me, and it must have done because the next thing I knew I was being settled down of a soft surface and covered by a thick warming blanket.

"What's your name?" My hand lifted to settle on top of his head. Thick soft strands met my fingers as I brushed them through the shorts locks. Next my fingers traced over his forehead, down over eyes that closed when my fingers got close. High cheekbones and a rigid jawline met my fingers next and then they traced his lips. Thin and set into a line.

"What are you doing?" He asked as my fingers touched his nose next.

"Seeing you," I mumbled, satisfied with my explorations I dropped my hand to the covers. "What's your name?" I repeated my question.

"My names Alex, now get some sleep." He didn't need to tell me, I was already drifting off while he spoke.

_Thank you for all the views and reviews, I'm enjoying writing this story so far and look forward to where it might lead. Your criticism is welcome and so are positive comments, so feel free to give me any feedback. Thank you, CrazyVampLover._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Awareness came back to me slowly. I was burrowed under a thick duvet, spread over the most comfortable mattress I'd ever slept on. With a pleasurable moan I turned onto my side and buried my face into the pillow, while wriggling deeper into the quilt. The scent of the pillow seemed familiar, but the comfort threatened to send me back into a deep slumber.

"As lovely as you look writhing around in my covers, we need to get a move on." I'd jumped up as soon as he spoke, my mind instantly clearing, a quick re-cap of the events over the past day flashed across my memory.

"Oh god, Harmony," I swallowed the lump in my throat and blinked back tears. "What time is it?"

"It's a little after six a.m. I was going to let you sleep in, you need it, but I knew you'd through a hissy fit about it later, besides. It's a long drive to Washington, you can nap on the way if need be."

I wanted to slap him for the hissy fit comment but I couldn't bring myself to, he was right. "Thank you." I mumbled instead. "Can I use your bathroom before we leave?" I shuffled through the covers to the edge of the bed and climbed off, the soft carpet beneath my bare feet was a shock since I'd been wearing socks and sneakers, my confusion grew even more when I realised my legs were also bare albeit my panties, and my top, wait, I wasn't wearing my top.

"You stripped me?" I shrieked the question my head swivelling around hoping to hear where he was while franticly covering my lower half up with the quilt.

"What did you expect, you were covered in dirt and grime, you're lucky I didn't send you out to sleep with the pigs, they would have welcomed you with the stench coming from you. I'm not usually so hospitable but with you being handicapped an all–" I'd stood up with my fists on my hips before I realised it.

"I'm not handicapped! I don't need you, or your pity."

"You don't need me?" He scoffed. "Please, by all means. Go find your friend yourself."

My arms dropped from my hips as a defeated sigh escaped my lips. Large hands touched the top of my arms,

"I don't pity you, so don't pity yourself." One of his hands left my arm and two fingers tapped under my chin to raise my head. "I admire your braveness and sheer determination to find your friend. But the fact is you are handicapped. In this situation you are blind in more ways than one. You do need me, and I told you last night I would help you." While he'd been speaking his fingers ever so lightly brushed over my closed eyelids. Now his hands left me and I could feel he'd taken a step back. The light caress accompanied with the almost intoxicating fragrance of him had me tingling all over, and the lace between my legs growing damp–Thank heavens my usual lingerie attire that consisted of what Harmony dubbed 'Granny knickers' were all in the washing machine, leaving me to wear the almost uncomfortable tiny scratchy lace panties she'd given me for Christmas the year before.

"Where are my clothes now?"

"They belonged in the fireplace but I put for the wash for you, they are dry for when you're ready."

"How domesticated of you," I chided. "A man who knows how to work a washing machine and dryer, when does Mr Alex get home?" My embarrassment of the effects he had on me after a simple touch made me snappy.

"I don't actually know how to use a washer and dryer, your clothes were cleaned in the sink and have been hanging near the fireplace all night. Now hurry up and do your business, we are running late, the rental place opens in an hour and it's quite a walk."

"We're walking?" After all the running last night there was a distinctive ache to the muscles in my thighs and calf's. The prospect of walking any more had them screaming in protest.

"If I don't have a washer dryer, what makes you think I would own a car, besides if I had a car why would we be about to rent one?"

I blamed my obvious stupidity on it being too early in the morning for my brain to function correctly.

"Did you cook over the fire or over a stove? If you tell me I have to pee in a hole in the ground I might cry, I understand you don't agree with 'us' and our civilised ways but indoor plumbing is a must."

"Then you are in luck. I agree with you, I have crossed over into the ways of indoor plumbing, though electric lighting and gas heating I'm yet to install. I much prefer the warmth and glow from fire light."

"I'll take your word for it." My bladder squeezed all this talk about toilets was making me need to go, and fast. His hand took my arm again and pulled me in a direction I hoped led to a bathroom.

"The toilet is right in front of you and the sink is to your side. Your clothes are here." Material touched my hands so I grabbed them from him.

"You're not going to stay and watch are you?" I cringed at the thought.

A rich laugh bubbled from his throat. "Danni, of all the things I'd love to see, you dropping your panties is probably top of the list. Seeing you pee on the other hand doesn't make my list, you're on your own, I'll be in the kitchen, shout me when you are finished, we need to get a move on." His voice grew distant when he spoke letting me know he was backing away, and then the door closing sounded. Finally! I dropped the clothes and my panties to squat down.

"_Danni," the familiar female voice whispered to me. "You have to go back. It's not safe, please…." The voice grew quieter._

"_Harmony?" Yes the voice belonged to Harmony._

"_It's not safe for you, please, I can't explain." _

"_Explain what?" _

"_What you are,"_

"_I don't understand. Where are you?"_

"_Go back, stay safe." Her voice was so hushed anything else said I couldn't hear._

"_Harmony, no, come back. Where are you?"_

"Danni!" I was jolted awake by a shake of my arm and the harsh voice of Alex. "You were having a nightmare, you started crying and calling out in your sleep."

"It was strange, I could hear her voice, telling me to go home, it wasn't safe for me."

"All things she would have told you anyway right? Why was it strange?"

My brows furrowed when I remembered what she spoke, "She said she couldn't explain, explain what I was," Alex was silent beside me for so long I figured he was just concentrating on driving. Wed arrived at the rental place twenty minutes late thanks to my protesting muscles, no matter how many times Alex pointed out something for me to step over I still managed to fall despite his warning. In the end he'd ran me through the remaining spans of forest until we reached a flat surface. The rental procedure had taken a while and by the time we were in the car my lack of sleep and early morning jog on an empty stomach soon had me snoozing in the front seat.

"I stopped at a drive through. Before you started whimpering your stomach was making those painful noises it was last night. It's just burger and fries." A warm paper bag was set in my lap, as I opened the top the smell of sweet deep fried goodness reached my nose. I reached my hand in to find the carton of fries, grabbing a couple between my fingers and I brought them to my mouth and chewed. After the first mouthful I turned towards the driver's seat.

"I love anything deep fried, but I have to say, your rabbit stew last night was one of the best things I've ever tasted." I stuffed my mouth full of more fries.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way, at least my cooking won't clog your arteries full of fat."

"So I guess you're into fitness and healthy eating then? You must work out pretty hard to have a chest like yours."

"You could say that, though I prefer to get my exercise through more intimate means."

My face flamed at the innuendo as I sat back into my chair.

"Are you always this frustrating?" I'd demolished the fries in under a minute, now I was un-wrapping my burger, at the first bite I knew it was headed for the same fate as the fries. I'd be racked with indigestion afterwards but the greasy cheesy burger would be worth it. The car slowing to a halt had me turning my head to him in question not ceasing my ministrations.

"There's an accident up ahead, we'll clear it soon enough, the car hasn't left Washington according to Jerry, all we have to do is find it. God, why do you idiots have to be so nosey?" A horn blared and I covered a smile, knowing it came from our vehicle.

"If you hate all this new-fangled technology and don't own a car how did you learn to drive, did you do drivers Ed class in school?"

"No, there was no driver Ed class back when I was at school. COME ON!" The horn blared again. "Finally, we're moving."

We sat in silence for a few moments before Alex cursed and the car rolled to a halt.

"What?"

"I found the car."

"Really?" I dumped the remains of the burger into the paper bag and sat forwards. "Where is it?"

"Wrapped around a tree."

_Thank you for all the lovely reviews! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

My heart sank at the news, a lump formed in my throat threatening to cut off my speech. I swallowed it down and cleared my throat before asking the question, which answer I dreaded.

"Are there any bodies?" My voice was small.

"Two body bags I can see from here. I doubt the bodies will be much recognisable. They'd just be parts of people."

My stomach churned at the thought and the burger and fries that had tasted delicious not minutes ago seemed to burn on it's way back up my throat. My mouth grew wet with the sickening acid taste right before I heaved. I had a split second thought to grab the paper bag in my lap and hold to my mouth. Unfortunately with my recent full stomach the heave was followed by chewed burgers and fries.

After my stomach was empty and my heaving stopped the sound of the car door opening drew my attention to the driver's seat.

"Good god, have you only just finished?" Alex's voice sounded and I frowned at his question.

"Where are you going?" My voice was hoarse, my throat dry.

"I've just come back, as soon as you started puking I left. I'm not fond of technology but I will admit to you that I did catch all three Jurassic park movies when they came out, there's just something about the noises they make, but you resemble a Pterodactyl when heaving, I was quite fond of the film but If I ever decide to watch it again in the future, thanks you to, I'll be watching it mute."

"Where have you been?" I ignored him. I'd embarrassed myself enough around him in the past two days, I was just glad I couldn't see the disgust on his face.

"I went to check the bodies and it's good news and bad news I'm afraid. Your friend is not one of the bodies, in fact she hasn't been in the car for some hours now. Bad news, the people who took her also weren't the bodies, instead the poor dead bastards were probably innocents."

"How do you know? Surely they wouldn't just let you walk up and take a look in the bags, how do you know Harmony hasn't been in the car for a few hours."

"Remember the 'don't ask' attitude, apply it now. There is a hotel up ahead, we'll check in. I need to get in contact with Jerry."

"No." I snapped. "Call Jerry from the car we need to keep moving."

"Were you not listening? They haven't been in the car for ours, that means somewhere behind us, they switched cars. They could have carried on ahead in front of us, or they could have most likely headed off one of the intersections. Besides, you've slept for most of the journey and I haven't slept for over thirty six hours." He started the car, the moving motion almost made me heave again.

"Jerry will have the information we need but in the mean time I need to sleep and you need to rest your weak stomach."

We headed into the hotel, my arm wrapped around Alex's as he directed me towards the front desk where he checked us into a room. My stomach had settled somewhat, at least I hadn't felt queasy on the walk to the room, my mind was travelling a million miles an hour. My worry for Harmony worsening as more time elapsed.

Finally we were settled into a room that smelled distinctly of Lavender and various disinfectants. After using the facilities Alex settled me on the edge of the bed with a glass of water and a stick of gum–he insisted it would help settle my stomach but even I could smell how bad my breath was–at least he hadn't poked fun at me this time. Alex got straight onto the phone with Jerry who had apparently been trying to call us all morning but couldn't get through. On surveillance Jerry and his team had spotted the car in a gas station about six miles back the way we had come, thwo men had exited the car holding a bound woman before switching cars with the now dead innocents. The innocent's car–now holding Harmony and her captors–had back tracked four miles and taken a back road heading in the direction of Pennsylvania. Alex had been right to stop us, he was the clear minded one in the situation, if I had it my way we'd be heading in the wrong direction completely.

"Okay, thanks buddy. Don't lose the car, keep us updated on any accidents in our way as well, when we head back out I don't want to be stuck in traffic. Alright, bye," The sound of what I guessed was Alex's phone dropping on to the desk could be heard along with shuffling sounds.

"Jerry is going to map our course for us, he'll help us gain the ground we've lost."

"Okay." My voice was weak. The bed dipped behind me and a sigh of pleasure escaped his mouth.

"He's put an APB out on the vehicle so if it's stopped he'll call us. Get some rest, Danni. I've set an alarm." His voice was soft and quiet.

"We should taken a cab, we could have both gotten rest while still driving, I could afford it."

"Danni," there was a warning in his tone. I sighed knowing the idea was stupid. Huffing I settled my now empty water glass on the soft carpet and flopped back onto the back. My legs still hung over the edge but I wasn't tiered. I thought about finding Harmony, holding her close. She'd been my family for so long she was all I really knew. I thought about slapping her and demanding answers about the car not being serviced or insured. Then I thought about her dying. I sat up huffing again and got to my feet. We couldn't just stay here.

"Danni!" His voice was muffled but the anger was clear. "Go take a bath or something if you can't sleep."

A bath sounded nice considering I hadn't had one in days but I was probably so grubby I'd be lying in a bath of filth so I settled on a shower. I followed the strongest scent of disinfectant towards the bathroom and closed the door connecting the rooms.

The heated spray of the shower felt wonderful as it cascaded over my skin to pool at my feet before draining away. I stood motionless for a while unmoving as hot tears started to leak from my eyes. The whole situation was confusing and mind reeled with so many questions I needed answered but knew they wouldn't be. My life had suddenly turned upside down. My selfish thought stopped my tears. Here I was in a fancy hotel room with a strange yet hunky man being taken care of while Harmony had been kidnapped, bound and dumped in the back of a car by two men! How could I moan about the aftershocks her disappearing was having on my life. I needed to be strong for her.

After a double wash–to make sure I was definitely clean–I dried off and wrapped myself in the a large hotel robe I round hanging on the back of the door. My hair I towel dried as best I could. I'd found a hair drier but decided against it. Alex would probably hear it and he needed sleep. My clothes I collected and folded in my arms before quietly opening the door. My ears were met by the sound of deep heavy breathing. Alex was asleep. I settled my clothes on a nearby chair and headed over to the bed. The bed dipped slightly as I settled onto him but hi breathing didn't change, if anything it grew louder. I smiled lightly, I had expected him to be a snorer but I guess I was wrong. I settled back against the pillows and closed my eyes. Despite a full night's sleep and sleeping for most of the morning I felt suddenly exhausted and managed to drift off quickly.

"_Danni, go home, stay safe." Harmonies voice drifted through the fogginess in my brain._

"_Where are you? Please, Harmony. I need to find you. Are you hurt?"_

"_You aren't safe. I can feel you following us, you don't understand Danni and I'm so sorry I didn't get a chance to explain but someone else will. Go home and you'll be found, you'll be taken to safety."_

"_I'm not going anywhere without you."_

"_They don't want me, Danni. Not really. You are what they want. Promise me. Promise me you will go home."_

"_I can't promise you that, Harmony. You'd never give up–"_

Alex stirred beside me lifting me from my sleep. A slight snore sounded next to me making me smile. I shifted onto my side and couldn't stop my hand from reaching out slowly until it touched the materiel of his shirt. His body was facing me. I ran my hand up slowly, keeping an ear out for any change in his breathing until my fingers traced the skin of his neck. At the base of his neck, peeking out from his shirt she felt hair. She definitely had not expected that. Harmony said men these days had a thing for waxing their chests but Alex clearly didn't.

My hand travelled higher over stubble covered skin over his strong chin, to his lips that were slightly parted. Hot breath fanned over her fingers and she traced his lips with one hand and used her other to run over the rest of his face. She wanted to see his face. Out of everything in the entire world if she gained sight for one small moment she wished to see his face. She knew he was handsome without her sight, the woman at the reception desk had openly flirted with him to Danni's disgust. She probably passed Danni off as some invalid a nice man was helping around. Either that or the bitch just didn't care if he was taken or not.

A deep sigh drew me from my thoughts and an eyebrow moved under my fingers that had bit into Alex's face.

"A simple tap on the shoulder would have sufficed. Kindly retract your claws out of my face."

I drew my hands back to my chest straight away. "I'm sorry, i…." was stumped for words that's what I was.

"Did you get any sleep or have you just been lying there touching me."

My face thankfully didn't flame, "I slept a little but you moved and woke me."

"So you decided I deserved to be scratched at?"

"No." My brows furrowed. "I was just, seeing you a little better." I quickly changed the subject before he spoke again. "I heard Harmony again while I was asleep."

"What did she say this time?"

"Mostly what she said before, don't follow, it's not safe. She said I needed to go home to wait for someone to find me and explain everything. She said the men who took her really wanted me. Alex I don't understand what is going on. Everything is so crazy, am I crazy?"

"No," a large hand rested on my shoulder over the robe. "I think you are special. In more ways than you know." We led in silence for a few moments then with a slight squeeze of my shoulder he released it. The bed wobbled and he moved.

"I'll take a quick shower and then we'll head back out."

_If you guys like this story you should check out my others. I'm on __**BOOKSISILK **__as VampLover17, I have three other novels as well as this one on that site. Thank you for all the reviews. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Why didn't we just take the girl if she's the one they want? Why did you grab witch instead?" Harmony heard her kidnapper's sidekick ask. She was bundled in the back of the car, led down over the three seats, her arms and legs bound. A thick piece of duct tape disarmed her of speech. Her soul power lied within her words, she just hoped the idiots driving didn't realise, she didn't much fancy losing her tongue.

"The girl's powers aren't activated, Corinna wants her fully charged, you heard her, one mistake and we are dead."

"Then how is she supposed to activate them? How long is this going to take? It was supposed to be a simple pick up and drop of job." Sidekick man whined, sounding more like his shifted self.

"Keep you wolf pants on, she'll activate them herself. She's connected to the witch, she'll do anything to get her back."

Not if Harmony had anything to do with it, Danni was growing stronger by the day, reaching out to Harmony through dreams was impressive but dangerous. She just hoped Danni followed her instructions to go home and stay there. By now the guardians would know she was missing, she'd linked to them the moment she'd spotted their betrayer in the middle of the road. Harmony had put her foot on the breaks to stop Creg when he'd used magic on the vehicle. Confused at first she'd thought that he was messing around with her, then the two wolves' who now driving her now had sauntered out of the woods and stop either side of Creg, flanking him. She didn't understand why would betray his kind. Especially with the likes of dumb and dumber up front. Throughout the uncomfortable and tiring drive Harmony had started to predict the worst.

Cregs power was great but the protections put in place around Harmony and Danni were greater. To even find out their location should have been out of his reach. Yet he had. She had an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach that something wasn't right at all. Danni should have been found by now. She should have been assigned a new guardian. Yet she hadn't, she was being allowed to grow stronger, more so than ever before. Her powers had never progressed so far so fast before. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Harmony wasn't Danni's first guardian and no matter how much she wished she would be, she knew she would be the last. Guardians' never lasted long when protecting her. Danni's last guardian had been killed before her very eyes, causing her to rage and lash out. Her power took many human as well as supernatural lives that day. In fear many guardians' turned down the chance to be one to Danni but Harmony stepped up to the roll.

After erasing her memory and sealing her powers away, Harmony tried a different approach than all the ones before. She replaced her memories, making Danni believe she was human. A tactic never tried before. Then to some of the guardians' horror, Harmony had taken away Danni's sight, a choice she feared could land Danni in the wrong hands.

* * *

"So do you have any family?" I asked.

"No, not anymore. They died a long time ago."

"That sucks." I sighed and turned my head in his general direction. It wasn't hard to pin point his position considering we were still in the car." "How old are you by the way? I can't feel whether your hair is grey or not, but aside from a couple of frown lines I felt no signs of aging on your face."

He chuckled. "I'm twenty eight, I guess." Six years older than her.

"You guess?"

"I don't celebrate my birthdays anymore. Gets boring after a while."

"Right," I scoffed. "Presents and endless amounts of cake, I can see how that would get boring. You remind me of a bitter old man you know? Stuck in the old times, educating youths on the wars and telling them how lucky they have it now a days. Where were you born?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" His tone was amused.

"You are a stranger; I want to know about you, besides. If I stop talking I'm just going to sit and worry about Harmony."

"Fine, I was born in Germany."

"You are German? I can't detect an accent."

"I was born there. My parents were on vacation from England. My mother gave birth to me early while out there."

"So you are English then?"

"My mother died giving birth to me, so I was raised by my father. We moved around a lot before he died. I moved around a lot after that. Trying to find a home I guess."

"And Montana is home, In a little cottage out in the middle of the woods?"

"I have people here. Jerry and the guys, I'm a loner. I like the peace and tranquillity of silence, To lie in bed and hear nothing but the sounds of venturing animals and the splashing noises of the creaks. There is nothing peaceful about the sound of passing traffic, buzzing electronic. That mini fridge in the hotel almost flew out of the window." I laughed at the thought.

"So you are a loner, what about a girlfriend?"

"No, can you imagine a modern day woman living in the middle of the woods, with no electrics and eating a stew made with rabbit I caught and chopped myself?"

"Right," I laughed again. "No, I guess now. You might convert them with the stew but I doubt you'll get them traipsing through the woods in six inch heels. But you know if you meet someone and you fall in love, the just might. Love is all about sacrifice right?"

"What about you, could you live in the middle of nowhere?"

"Sure, your cooking is amazing; your bed was the most comfortable one I've ever slept on. And I'll admit that the sounds of the woods as I fell asleep were peaceful. But I'm not a normal girl. I don't need makeup or mirrors. It's pointless. I don't need lighting and I'd never do well in hells."

He chuckled and the richness of it making me smile. "No you wouldn't. You don't need them, or makeup for that matter."

My eyebrows shot up in shock. "Are you complementing me? Days of endless embarrassment and you are complementing me. Did hell freeze over?"

"You do however need a face wipe, for you have chocolate smudged all over your face."

My hands raised to find that I indeed di have chocolate around my mouth. No quite all over my face like he said but enough to be embarrassing. My face flamed making him laugh.

"You couldn't have told me?" I turned accusing eyes on him. "I ate that chocolate bar two stops back, people would have seen."

"You looked cute." I cringed, cute what you labelled a puppy or a small child, cut was definitely not how I wanted him to see me.

"Where about are we? It feels like we've been driving for ages."

"Jerry texted me an hour ago, I didn't want you panicking so I said nothing. He's in front of us. The car has been spotted on an abandoned dirt track, six miles before Pennsylvania. There is no urban area close by. According to Jerry they are either still in the car or on foot."

"Oh my god, are we close?" I sat up straight from my relaxed position.

"We are pulling up now, stay in the car. We'll scope out the area. Stay out of sight."

"Alex, you can't expect me to stay in the car."

"Danni," he snapped and my mouth closed. "Just stay in the–" His voice was cut off by a piercing female scream cutting through the air.

"Alex," a man called, get out here.

"Stay in the car." Alex snapped before her exited and slammed the door.

* * *

Harmony led on the floor, struggling with the ropes binding her hands and feet. A man approached and crouched before her while the others engaged in combat with her two kidnappers.

"Touch me and I'll skin you alive, blood sucker." She warned, she could do it but it would take too much energy to do so and she was running on fumes as it was. She's managed to loosen the gag around her mouth enough to whisper a little spell to enchant the car and drivers. Though she'd weakened quick and ended up being caught. That ended up leaving her in the middle of the dessert with a wolf pummelling her in the face.

"Relax Harmony, I'm not fond of your species either yet I'm here to save you."

"How do you know my name? Don't touch me." She shifted her legs when he made a move to touch them.

"I'm with Danni." Harmony's heart sank.

"What have you done to her? I swear to god." She started mumblings words to a pain spell but his hand clasped over her mouth.

"Listen to me, I don't care about what species you are, I'm not into supernatural politics. Danni is safe, you are safe. Let me untie you so I can take you to her."

"How did you find her? You will never use her you know. I'll kill you first."

"I found her running into trees around my property, she was black and blue by the time I got to her. I don't know what she is, Harmony, I can scent she's not quite human. She's a stubborn woman and insisted that I aid her in finding you. Here we are. We've been tracking you."

"You haven't hurt her?" A tear escaped her swollen eyes.

"I promise. My names Alex, let me help you."

She nodded, she was weak and in pain, he went to work on untying her hand first.

"Does she know what you are?"

"No, she doesn't need to know either. She believes she is going insane. What is she, half witch?" Her arms came free and she laughed.

"No, she's much more. She wants a normal life, she deserves one."

"Harmony?" Danni called. Harmony sat up as Alex finished with her legs. He turned in the direction of Danni stumbling around a car.

"Never listens." Alex fumed as he helped lift her to a standing position. "Get back in the car." He yelled. Danni's head swivelled in their direction.

"Where is Harmony? Was it her that screamed?"

One of her kidnappers had shifted into his wolf and started snarling.

"What was that?" Danni took a hesitant step back. "Alex?" She almost whispered. They were right by her now. Harmony pushed herself away from the bloodsucker and embraced Danni in a tight hug. She gasped and Harmony wrapped her around her then relaxed and hugged her tight.

"Everything is going to be okay." Harmony soother her by rubbing her back.

"Get her into the car." Alex told her then started to head into the fighting.

"Alex?" Danni called. Her turned back and stared at her arm reaching out. Harmony raised an eyebrow and he took her hand and squeezed it. "Thank you."

"Come on, into the–" Harmony screamed in pain as she fell and landed flat on her stomach. Looking down she saw one of the wolves had latched his jaw onto her ankle and was viciously shaking his head back and forth. She kicked him in the face with her free foot but he only bit harder.

* * *

"Stop," Danni was holding onto Harmony's hand though hers was shaking. Harmony was crying out in pain and an animal snarled around them. "Harmony," she cried. Her whole body started to shake and her heart pounded hard. A sweat broke out over her brow and nausea racked her body. She wanted to explode, she wanted to….. "Stop!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, suddenly she wasn't the only one shaking. The ground beneath her shook and the snarling and screaming stopped.

"Danni, stop it." Harmony squeezed at her hand. "Breath deep," she spoke but her words meant nothing through the rushing in her ears, an animal cry sounded an then crashing noises met her ears, the ground beneath her cracked as her name was repeated over and over on different tongues. The cracked ground split, swallowing them up as they fell. Then there was nothing.

_Dun Dun Dun. A little bit more about Danni in this chapter, about whom and what she is. Hope you all enjoy. :) _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

An angel was whispering to me, sweet words drifted from such talented lips that puckered to kiss a trail down my throat. I moaned. The pleasure of such a simple act made liquid heat pool between my legs.

"I love the way you react to my touch." The angel whispered his voice I couldn't quite place but felt familiar. The angel tugged at the edge of my shirt. The material gave way under his strength and a cool breeze brushed over my nipples that were ready and standing to attention awaiting the warm heat of his mouth as he suckled one between his lips.

"Please," my voice was hoarse, my words incoherent.

His finger ran over my skin igniting a fire inside I'd never felt before.

"You're so beautiful, I can't get enough of you, I' going to taste every inch of your skin, then I'm going to taste your blood." His kissing never ceased.

"What?" The raging fire inside started to dim with his words.

"Just relax." His hands encased mine in his own large one as they started to push at his impressive chest, the feel of those hard muscles under soft skin seem so familiar. My hands he pushed into the mattress above my head and his hips settled against mine between my legs. His hardness brushed the moist heat of my sex, the tip resting at my entrance.

"But, wait," The fire had settled down into a simmer, something wasn't right.

"No, buts. Everything is going to be okay." The words were whispered against my throat, something sharp scraped across the skin at my neck, the action felt like a pin prick. Then a tongue ran over the place where I felt the pain.

"Mmm, more," A moan escaped his lips. His hips shifted again mine then before I knew he'd thrust into me, burying himself inside. At the base of my neck his teeth pierced my skin.

A scream escaped my lips as I thrust myself upwards into a sitting position. The angel's body wasn't covering me anything and the pain that stabbed me before had disappeared. My mind was groggy as I felt around for the new pain of something digging into the back of my thigh.

_Where the hell am i? _The floor was hard beneath my hands; the ground was covered in small stones that felt like rocks over sand. Awareness came back to me slowly, the fog clouding my memory cleared, and the past week flashed across my mind at once. Alex, Jerry, Finding Harmony. Wolves? The feeling of my skin vibrating before some kind of earthquake hit. What the hell had happened?

"Harmony?" I called out into the thick humid air.

"Shh, Danni. Keep it down." Harmony's hushed voice sounded behind me. I spun where I sat and reached out one of my arms, my fingers extended. A small hand I recognised as Harmony's rested it mine. "We need to get out of here," I agreed.

"What happened? Was there an earthquake?"

"Something like that," she mumbled. "Come on help me up." Once standing Harmony hissed in pain. "Damn, my leg." She moaned leaning against me so I was holding some of her weight. Her arm rested over my shoulder. Harmony had spent most of her life with me leaning on her shoulder, it felt good to help her back. "We need to leave, now. It's not safe here."

"Of course, but first we need to find Alex, he could be hurt."

"Danni, I'm sure he's fine. We dropped about twenty feet. You'll have to help me up but when we make it to the surface; we'll make a run for it."

"Harmony, I'm not leaving without Alex. He saved my life. And you're for that matter. He brought to you."

A heavy sigh came from her but she agreed in a clipped tone. "Fine, I think I saw him and his buddies this way." She started to move, I helped her. "You do realise we are moving in the complete opposite direction from the rocks we need to climb? And for what exactly, can't you just send him a thank you card when we reach a safe place?"

I Shook my head and lightly smiled. "Harmony he saved our lives, what if he is hurt, and it's not just him, Jerry and the guys could be hurt to."

She snorted. "You sure have made a lot of friends over the past week, Danni. Even though I told you repeatedly to not follow me," she had, I frowned, but that was in a dream. Wasn't it?

Harmony halted us and sighed again. "I see you fed, you truly do disgust me, are they all dead?"

"They are now." Jerry answered.

"Danni," Alex's voice sounded a few feet in front of me, I could feel hi presence as he neared and then his hands were on my upper arms. "Are you okay?" The dust and sand was heavy in the air but his musky male scent still lingered. I took a moment to breathe him in.

"I'm fine, are you okay, Jerry and the guys?"

"Everyone is fine, Danni."

"Yeah, we're good." The voice I recognised as the male who had called for Alex after Harmony had screamed. "I'll give you points for originality, but that freaking hurt."

His words confused me; _maybe he wasn't speaking to me._

"Thank you, all of you for saving me, and for helping Danni. We won't be safe if we stay down here much longer. " Harmony started. "I'd be grateful if you would help us get out of here, we can slit off up top."

"Harmony, no. We can't split up." I protested.

"Danni is right, Jerry is the chief of police in our district. That's how we managed to find you. We'll wait for back up and then we'll drop you anywhere you want to go." I couldn't help the disappointment that washed over me, Alex wasn't protesting our splitting up because he wanted to be with me.

Harmony started to speak but Jerry cut her off. "You are weak, you need our help. I don't have to offer it considering. And I won't continue to." Consider what?

"I could burn you to a crisp in seconds," Harmony ground out.

"If I didn't reach you first, I've always wanted to taste one of your kind." The bickering continued with added voices that grew louder.

"Enough," My whispered word had no effect, the roaring in my ears drowned out their arguing and my skin tingled, this had to stop, a few days ago I was a semi-normal college student worrying about homework, those problems seemed miniscule and another lifetime ago. "Enough!" I shouted, releasing all the anger I felt towards the situation. My hurting chest seemed to explode with my shout and above the skies crackled with thunder and the heavens opened, droplets of water dropped from the sky coating me in its purity. Calm resonated over me as every drop of the sky touched my bared skin. Around me the voices had stopped. "I said enough." My words were whispered like the first, and this time they heard. My teeth ached from clamping my jaws so tight. "Harmony just shut up and except the help, I'm tired and hungry, I just want to go home."

"Okay." She pulled me tight against her in a comforting hug. "Okay." She repeated. "Thank you, I know you don't have to offer it. But I appreciate it. Everything you've done for us won't go unnoticed." The words sounded forced but I didn't care, the rain eased and my body became heavy with exhaustion.

"Where are the dogs, the one's the men brought that attacked harmony?"

"They died in the fall, the men are dead as well."

I nodded, glad that Harmony was safe, but it still pained me to know lives had been lost. "Should we bury them?"

A scoff sounded from Jerry. "They tried to kill us all but you want to bury them? Leave them to rot in that hole."

I scowled in the direction I believed he was standing in. "Everyone deserves a proper burial, we don't know their situation. They didn't kill Harmony did they?"

"No, just beat the crap out of her face and tore at her foot."

Harmony had been beaten? "What!" I turned in Harmony's arms and reached my hands up to feel a face that was wet from the rain and distinctively swollen in places. She hissed when I touched near her eyes, my hands dropped.

"You are right, Danni. They were under someone else's control; I very much doubt that they had any choice in the matter. But instead of burial ii suggest cremation. I don't want any of our prints found on a couple of dead guys buried in the woods."

She had a point, the police would go nuts if they discovered dead bodies with multiple prints on them, no doubt they'd all be behinds bars. My brows furrowed.

"Jerry, aren't you the chief of police? You can't be condoning this. They are wanted men right? You might be able to find out who helped them, I don't remember hearing either of them have the voice of the man from the woods the day Harmony was taken. That's means he's still out there. We should take the bodies to wherever it is that you take them and run them for prints or something, oh wait. The cities will be in chaos from the earthquake and I doubt the car survived the cave in."

Heavy hands were placed on my shoulder and Alex's familiar scent swarmed my senses. "Do you trust me, Danni?"

"Yes," I answered instantly, after everything I didn't even have to consider the answer, I trusted him one hundred per cent.

"Then let us handle the bodies, we'll be away from here and heading home in no time. Don't worry."

"Back to your little cottage in the middle of the woods," I smiled at the thought of him in his house.

"Back to your place with Harmony," the words were quiet. They wiped the smile from my face. I hadn't meant I would be joining him but his rejection hurt like a punch to the gut.

What seemed like hours later, the men one with Harmony on his back and Alex with me wrapped around him were climbing out of the sink hole. The first breath of clean fresh air I practically gasped, trying to clear my lungs of all the garbage they'd filled with. We now all stood, in the middle of nowhere–as Harmony put it. Contemplating our next move, well they were. I stood trying to understand what the hell they were talking about.

"If we take the road, who knows who could be watching." Harmony stated.

"There are six of us," Alex added into the conversation.

"Yeah, four of us, one injured and weak witch and a blind girl, what a team we make."

"Hey," I spoke for the first time.

"I'm sorry," Jerry heaved a sigh. "I'm sure you are–"

"Uhh, I meant what you said about Harmony, you'd be cranky to if you were in her condition. No more name calling."

A chorus of laughter met my anger.

"Let's just get walking," Harmony sighed.

"And how long do you suppose you will last traipsing through the woods with that ankle?" Darren spoke, she'd come to recognise his voice. His was deep an raspy like he was old.

"I'm thinking I will last a lot longer in the woods with all the plants and herbs to heal me." Harmony threw back. I didn't understand what she meant and I was getting pretty sick of asking questions only to be met with laughter or silence. I was reverting back to my–don't ask attitude again.

"Then it's settled, we'll take the forest. Alex you stay with Danni. Luke and I will help Harmony, if she doesn't bite our heads off first." Jerry sounded amused.

"Shouldn't I be the one worrying about things like that?" Harmony retorted. What was with those two?

"I give you my word, your head will stay intact and your pretty little neck will stay unmarred. Now shall we get going?"

Beside me, Alex pulled my into the warmth of his side and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Wait," Harmony protested. "I want to walk behind them, he may have helped save my life but if he touches her anywhere inappropriate I'll fry his hand."

My face flamed when I realised she spoke of Alex and me. "Harmony, shut up." Was all I managed to get out, beside me Alex laughed and started to walk.

* * *

She could see the bond forming between them and hated. Danni deserved to be happy but with the likes of a Vampire? No. There was no chance in hell. Once they made it to safety and Harmony was at full power she's wash Danni's mind of the whole week. Her powers were growing considerably strong and fast, and even worse she seemed to have some control over them. Beside her Jerry, the arrogant bloodsucker ran his large hand over her back. His long tapered fingers traced over derriere and his lips drew close to her ear.

"What about me, what happens if I touch _you_ in inappropriate places." He laughed at my blush before taking most of her weight and walking after the others. Luke at her other side hadn't heard the whispered words. And damn if they didn't cause rivulets of pleasure to run straight to her cleft.

_Oh this definitely is not happening!_


End file.
